yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Edo Phoenix
Edo Phoenix (エド・フェニックス Edo Fenikkusu) or also known as Ed Phoenix 'is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the alternate universe version of the Edo Phoenix that appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ''anime. Appearance Edo has a gray-colored hair, dark blue eyes and wears a gray suit with black shoes. Being a commander of Academia forces, Edo wears a collared blue-green regal cloak, with yellow shoulder pads. The cloak's chest area is colored white, and has small yellow buttons. During his initial encounter with Yūya, Edo wears a large gray hooded cloak that completely obscures him and his clothes. Personality Like his ''GX counterpart, Edo is stubborn and vengeful, actively pursuing his goal and ambition even if it means leaving his post for long period of times. As the Commanding General of Academia, he is very loyal to Academia and its cause, believing that Academia's teaching is the most righteous. Therefore, he doesn't accept Yūshō's Entertainment Duel that was the complete opposite of Academia's teaching, which is partly one of his reasons to bear hatred towards Yūshō. Unlike most Academia Duelists, Edo doesn't seem to think the dimension war as a mere game and won't randomly attack or turn people into card, which is shown when he thought Yūya got lost and offered to help him look for his father prior knowing he is Yūshō's son. Similarly like his original counterpart, Edo's speech replaces certain Japanese words with anglicisms, the most common being his substitutions of numbers for their English equivalents, and replacing "bochi" 「墓地」 with its English equivalent, "cemetery", and "kouka" 「効果」 with "effect". In addition, he yells "Come on!" when Summoning his monsters. Etymology His name is meant to be a pun in Japanese, as phoenixes were commonly depicted in art during the Edo period of Japan. Edo is also the original name for Tokyo. Plot Summary '''Past Like most Duelists of the City of Fusion Dimension, Edo was sent to Academia to be trained as Duel Soldier. He eventually grew strong enough to be appointed as the Commander-in-Chief of Academia. At one point, during the invasion of Xyz Dimension, he Dueled Yūya Sakaki's father, Yūshō Sakaki, and for the first time he witnessed Entertainment Duel, which is a complete opposite of Academia's Duel. The Duel resulted with Edo to bear strong animosity towards Yūshō. As a reminder of his vendetta against Yūshō, he keeps a scrap of Yūshō's "Smile World" and since then continues to search for him for a rematch and prove that Academia's teaching is correct. Xyz Dimension Arc Duel Against Yūya While looking for Yūshō, Edo spotted Yūya and asked what he was doing. Yūya answered that he was looking for his father, making Edo assumed that he got lost and demanded Yūya for his father's name, claiming he maybe could help finding him. However, upon knowing that Yūya is Yūshō's son, Edo immediately challenged him to a Duel, intending to make Yūya a bait to lure out Yūshō if he really is Yūshō's son, something that he confirmed when Yūya summoned his "Entermate" monsters. Edo easily reduced Yūya's LP to 2400 on his first turn, to which Yūya countered by using "Smile World", shocking and angering Edo further as it reminded him of Yūshō. Edo activated his reverse card "D Fusion" to perform Fusion Summon, summoning "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy" and direct attacked Yūya, reducing his LP to 800. At this time, Yūto took over and able to reduce Edo's LP to 100, but Edo managed to prevent his monster's destruction by using his trap card. He countered attack by destroying "Dark Rebellion" and then used continuous trap "D Devil Dance" to attack twice and "D Death Match" to increase his monster's ATK by 800 and destroy Yūya's monster that prevented him from inflicting damage. Yūya barely survived using an Action Card and Yūto once again took over, summoning "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon" to turn the tide. Edo tried to use an Action Card to avoid the incoming attack, but it couldn't be used, leaving him no choice but to use "Destiny HERO - Dynamiteguy's" effect to inflict both himself and Yūya a 1000 point damage, ending the Duel with a draw. He was then fetched by his subordinates. Deck Destiny HERO As his counterpart did in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, this Aster uses a "Destiny HERO" Deck. His Deck includes the ability to perform a Fusion Summon. Duels Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Academia